


waiting for the sky to fall

by camdotcom



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: A little whump, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, cuties!!, no offense but they’re in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 04:48:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21386350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camdotcom/pseuds/camdotcom
Summary: baz convinces simon to go back to uni, and he’s less than enthused. baz comforting simon after he gets beat up
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Kudos: 59





	waiting for the sky to fall

BAZ

I wasn't there when the fight started, but I sure as hell was when it was over.

I was what ended it.

I've got a sixth sense for knowing when Simon Snow's in danger. It's been going off since first year, this hole in my gut that only Simon can set off.

He started going back to classes a few weeks ago.

"You're still enrolled," I'd told him, but he just rolled his eyes. He slid his hand into mine from across the dining table. "Just consider it?"

He took a breath and looked down at the table with incredible intensity. He looked like he was in thought.

He'd looked up suddenly, and I remember that I was afraid he'd be upset. Afraid that I'd pushed too far. I chided myself not to mother him. He's an adult, we both are.

"Okay." He nodded lightly, and his blue eyes were piercing. "I'll...I'll think about it."

It took him a few more days to work up the courage to actually pack up his things to go back. It was just school supplies and such but he acted like it was the most important thing. I suppose, for him, it was.

I walk up to that same university and immediately find him in the crowd. His curls are disheveled and dirty, his jumper stained with grass. I can't see his face. There's another boy on top of him, straddling him, trying desperately to get a punch in. The other guy looks worse off, honestly; he's got an already bruising eye and a dirt all over one side of his face, and his brown hair is spiking up all over the place. This kid can certainly throw a punch. But Simon's no amateur.

The boy swings a punch, but Simon dodges his fist and shoved his arm, practically throwing him to the side.

Simon gets up, face a furious red. He's facing my way, but he doesn't look up from the boy on the ground, and he doesn't see me.

He yells something, but the commotion of people drown him out. The boy collects himself and stands up, wiping his lip to look cool. But there's no blood to wipe away, and he looks like a douchebag.

The other boy clenched his fists, and I start walking towards them.

"Simon!" I yell. "Simon!"

He doesn't hear me. The other boy winds up and clips Simon right on the chin. He stumbles, thrown off balance.

"Simon!" I yell again. I'm calling at him at the top of my lungs. He doesn't turn. "Snow!"

He's collected himself by now, and he does turn. He looks, confused, into the crowd. His eyes find mine, and he looks even more confused that I'm there.

Distracted, Simon lets his hands fall down, and the other boy takes advantage.

He strikes, letting his fist fully connect with Simon's jaw. Blood spews, and Simon falls to the ground as I finally push my way through the crowd.

The kid sees me, confused. I want to punch him. I want to punch him so bad. But then my fangs would come out, and there'd be an even bigger mess. So I settle for pushing him off and rushing to Simon.

"Baz?" Simon croaks, and his eye's already swelling. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Saving your ass," I say softly. He blinks, and it takes ages. "I'm taking you home."

"No..." He paws at me, trying to push me off, but he gives up almost immediately. I lift him off the ground and sling my arm around him. He leans into me.

Thank magic the spell's still on. He doesn't like spelling his wings away, but I always do it anyway. He always lets me. He actually likes class, I think. He's finally gotten good at school now that it's not just magic.

I start to walk Simon back to the car. Its taking ages longer than it should. I'm worried. He's got to have a concussion. That kid got in a good hit.

"Got your boyfriend to save you, Snow?" Someone yells, and I whip around. Some girl's got an ice pack to that kid's nose, and there's another boy next to him. He's the one yelling, I think. "That your boyfriend?"

"Yes." I say, and it's practically a growl. The boy yelling looks...genuinely afraid. I've never been so glad to be terrifying.

As soon as we're settled, I drive off. Simon usually takes the bus to uni, no matter how often I try and convince him to let me drive him.

"Are you embarrassed of me?" I'd asked. He was sitting on the couch. He'd been trying to work up the courage to get up for class for a while. I'd walked over with two cups of tea and handed him one. He accepted it gratefully.

"No. No, of course not. I'm just," Simon said. He struggled for words. I'd sat down next to him and taken his hand. "I'm used to taking the bus to school. Just...feels right. That's all."

"I'm just teasing, Simon."

He rolled his eyes and kissed me. He'd tasted like tea.

That was only a few weeks ago, really. Simon is good with rhythm. The routine helps him. Things have finally been getting normal.

"Baz," Simon says, and he looks absolutely wiped. "Have you had lunch yet?"

"Have you?" I glance at the car's clock. It's nearing 2pm. Simon shakes his head.

"I was really...I was hoping we could have sandwiches."

I almost laugh. I _do_ smile. "Right. Sandwiches it is, I suppose."

And I've already had lunch. I'm not an animal. But if it makes Simon happy, then what's the harm? Fiona always says I'm too skinny when she comes round anyway. I'll eat another sandwich.

SIMON

I'm barely conscious. I think I just asked for sandwiches.

We're home. I don't really remember the drive, to be honest. One second I'm sitting in the car in front of our flat, and the next I'm settling down on the couch. Baz might've carried me for all I know.

I can feel my face swelling up, but I don't think it's too bad. Baz spelled it when we were in the car, and it hurt for a second, but it's better now.

"Think I'll need a doctor?" I call out, but he rounds the corner of the couch. He's holding a bag of frozen peas, and I know he's saved them just for me. I don't know how to feel about that. My very own bag of peas.

"Probably not," he says, inching the bag into my cheekbone. I hiss out through my teeth at the cold, and it hurts where it's already bruising. "Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry," he mutters. He reaches for my hand, which is warm in his, and brings it up to hold the peas in place.

He turns away, and I don't know where he's going. I don't want him to go.

"Baz," I say, and it stops him in his tracks. He turns, and there's some look behind his eyes I can't recognize. It's almost sad, but not quite. "Don't go."

He chuckles, and it reminds me of when we were at school. "What would you have me do, Simon? Sit here and tend to your every need?"

"No," I shrug. "I just don't want you to leave." He looks so confused. Is he upset? What did I do? Was it the fight?

He's on the fence, I think. Quietly, almost under my breath, I ask, "Please?"

And I can see his resolve break. He comes to sit on the couch beside me. He takes my hand. I still don't know if I'm dreaming.

BAZ

Simon is such a bastard. He thinks he can say 'please' and I'll give him anything he wants. Unfortunately for me, he's absolutely right.

I take his hand, glaring at the blood on his knuckles. Some is his, some is the other kid's.

"How have you already even gotten into a fight?" A few of his knuckles are split, but I pull my wand from my pocket a mutter a spell over them. They quickly scab over, leaving behind a layer of fresh pink skin.

"He was being an asshole."

"There's always going to be someone who's an asshole." I bring his knuckles to my lips and kiss them softly. I can feel him flushing. "You can't fight them all."

"I can try."

"You can't do this again," I say, and his head drops. "After the Mage, you did the same thing. I know you, Simon. I know you better than you do."

And he knows I'm right. That's why he's hanging his head, not meeting my eyes. He takes my hand, holding on for dear life. Not tight, exactly. Just like I'm an anchor and he's floating out to sea. He opens his mouth, then closes it. He does it again.

"Can I have a hug?" He looks up at me, tears pooling in his clear blue eyes, threatening to spill over. My heart breaks. I can feel it breaking into pieces. They all belong to him.

I set my arms around his waist, tugging him close to me. He pulls closer. His arms grip around me like a vice. Something pangs deep inside me. How long has he wanted a hug? How long has he been waiting to ask for this one little thing? I pull him tighter.

"I miss you," he says, and I almost laugh.

"I'm right here. I'm here all day. I'm always here for you."

I want to wipe away his tears. Keep him here, down on earth. Keep him out of his head and out of his ass for as long as possible. Kiss away his worries. Merlin, I want to kiss him. But he just wants to hug me. And I’m okay with that.

“But _please_, Simon, for the love of god, stop getting into fights.”

“It was just the one!”

“I beg to differ!

"I don't want to go back to uni," Simon says, and his voice has gone worryingly soft. All the fight has gone out of him. He pulls back from the hug and wipes his nose on his sleeve. He's still unreasonably cute. "I just want to stay here. With you. I miss when it was just us."

"Well this particular flat is also Bunce's, and she's seen enough of us snogging as it is." He punches me on the shoulder, but there's no real force behind it, and he's smiling shyly. "And our other option is my flat. Which is Fiona's flat. And she isn't particularly fond of you."

"I think," Simon says, taking an exaggerated moment to think, "that I'd like to kiss my boyfriend in private."

The word 'boyfriend' coming out of Simon bloody Snow's mouth is so incredible. That me! I'm his boyfriend! I'm going to die of happiness right here and now.

“We’ll work on it,” I say, and I can’t believe I’m turning down an opportunity to kiss Simon Snow.

He smiles again, and I think he’s going to kiss me. I don’t know if I should kiss him back, or even let him kiss me. Because Simon’s a fucking idiot who gets in fights at uni, but he’s also my terrible, terrible boyfriend. I love him. And he loves me.

“I think for now, I’ll just make some sandwiches.”

I think he’s going to kiss me.

Maybe I’ll let him.

**Author's Note:**

> almost 2k words to make up for my earlier post with only 700. double post today because i’m stockpiling these mfs


End file.
